


Un día como cualquier otro.

by Edithcumberbatch23



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 14:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edithcumberbatch23/pseuds/Edithcumberbatch23
Summary: Una invitación que termina de forma inesperada y con un par de sorpresas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock son propiedad de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Y la serie de la BBC pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Solo la historia me pertenece no gano nada con ello, solo la satisfacción de imaginar a mi querido Myc con Greg.
> 
> Advertencias: Este fic contiene un intento de escena sexual combinada con un poco de mi locura y falta de imaginación…vuelvo a repetir es solo un intento no soy buena escribiendo este tipo de cosas.
> 
> NA: Este fic va dedicado a todos aquellos que se tomen el tiempo de leerlo y dejar un review, muchísimas gracias. Este es un pequeño fic que exprimí de mi cabeza desde ahorita me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía que puedan encontrar.
> 
> Beta: smile.in.love

Un día como cualquier otro.

 

El estridente sonido de la vajilla chocando unos con otros resonaba con fuerza en la cocina. Aparte de eso todo estaba en completa calma, aunque si ponías la suficiente atención, te percatabas del desbocado y acelerado latir de un corazón.

Mycroft soltó por última vez un sonoro suspiro. Podía sentir sus mejillas sonrojadas, su respiración agitada y su corazón a punto de salir de su pecho de una forma casi dolorosa. Todo había resultado de una manera equivocada. Miró el recado que adornaba la nevera con una curveada caligrafía. Un aviso de su madre que rezaba: "Volveremos en la noche". Limpió el desastre que había ocasionado con sus manos temblorosas a causa del nerviosismo. Tomó la charola que contenía un par de tazas con un delicioso té y unas galletas y se dirigió a su destino. Subió las escaleras una por una con el suficiente equilibrio para sostener el contenido de la charola y, cuando creyó que ya había superado el nerviosismo que invadía su torrente sanguíneo, el miedo se apoderó de su cuerpo justo en frente de la puerta de su habitación.

¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Debería tocar o sólo abrir la puerta sin ningún aviso? Cómo es que tenía tanto miedo de entrar a su propia habitación. El simple hecho de pensar que detrás de ella se encontraba su novio era algo que lo destanteaba de su siempre tranquilo temperamento.

Las cosas no habían salido como él las había planeado. Cuando decidió invitar a su novio a su casa imaginó que sus padres y hermano estarían allí, no que tendrían la casa completamente sola para ellos. Tal vez Gregory se hiciera una idea equivocada... y eso lo ponía nervioso.

Tomó la charola con una sola mano y se resignó a abrir la puerta: la vista que lo recibió era digna de admiración: todo aquello que estaba relacionado con Gregory lo era. 

Gregory estaba recostado de forma despreocupada en su cama ¡En su cama! Al contemplar la escena, sus piernas temblaron y por un momento peligró el contenido de la charola. El responsable de su nerviosismo volteó hacia la puerta y le dedicó una de esas sonrisas que a Mycroft tanto amaba.

— ¿Todo bien? Tardaste demasiado. — y como si Gregory fuera consciente de los sentimientos que desencadenaba en su pareja se bajó de la cama para sentarse en la alfombra acolchada.

—Sí, sólo...— Mycroft carraspeó para despejar todo el nerviosismo de su voz. – Sólo no encontraba las galletas.

Su novio le sonrió y le dedicó una señal para que se sentara a su lado, y él no lo pensó ni un segundo. Dejó la charola en la pequeña mesa que estaba solo a unos centímetros de ellos y se sentó lo más alejado posible de su novio tratando de no parecer un paranoico. 

Gregory actuaba normal sin ninguna presión aparente: sonreía como siempre lo hacía, tomó el control remoto dedicándose a cambiar los canales de la televisión mientras saboreaba el delicioso té y trataba de entablar una conversación coherente con Mycroft. Cómo era posible que estuviera tan normal, cuando él ni siquiera podía concentrarse.

Una mano se entrelazó con la suya calmando el frío de su piel. Cuando volteó hacia el causante que le producía ese efecto, esos ojos marrones de los que se había enamorado se concentraban en los suyos. Gregory se acercó borrando con demasiada facilidad el espacio que había construido entre los dos. Su respiración se volvió agitada y por un momento creyó que la temperatura había aumentado en la habitación.

— ¡Hey! Tranquilízate. ¿De acuerdo? No voy a hacer nada. — y como si eso fuera suficiente, el nerviosismo que invadía el cuerpo de Mycroft se extinguió. — Sé que no tenías planeado nada de esto. Lo sé Myc así que no me hago ideas equivocadas.— su mirada se impregnó de un brillo especial que lograba sacar suspiros enamorados de los labios del pelirrojo.— Yo te voy a esperar el tiempo que sea necesario sólo para estar más cerca de ti. Todo el tiempo que tú quieras. — la mano que Gregory tenía desocupada se posicionó en su mejilla acariciando allí donde un color carmesí la adornaba. – ¿Y sabes por qué?— Preguntó y no esperó respuesta. — Porque te amo demasiado…

Y siempre era así, no había necesidad de que Mycroft hablara, porque Gregory lo entendía a la perfección. A veces se llegaba a preguntar cómo ese ser casi perfecto lo había escogido a él; el chico friki, regordete y pelirrojo del salón. Y todo encajó por completo, no había necesidad de esperar, no cuando la persona que está a tu lado te amaba tanto como tú lo haces. Mycroft tomó la mano que estaba en su mejilla y la acarició.

— Yo también te amo. — se acercó lo suficiente como para robar un beso de los labios de su novio. — Y tal vez por eso no debes esperar tanto.

Una cara de desconcierto adornó el rostro de Gregory y justo cuando creía que nada más podía pasar, Mycroft se sentó a horcajadas en sus muslos.

— ¿Qué...qué haces?— el nerviosismo se apoderó de la voz de Gregory lo que ocasionó una sonrisa socarrona por parte del pelirrojo.

— Demostrándote lo mucho que te amo…

Mycroft rodeó el cuello de su novio con sus brazos dedicándose a enredar sus dedos en ese cabello castaño que tanto le gustaba. Sus labios se unieron con los contrarios de manera lenta y dulce como si fuera el primer beso, y no importara cuantas veces se besaran los sentimientos que desbordaban siempre eran como el primero. La temperatura de sus cuerpos aumentaba rápidamente y en medidas insospechadas. Todo era tan increíblemente gratificante que no tenían la intención de detenerse.

— ¡Myc… Myc! Dije que te esperaría pero si…— la voz de Gregory estaba cargada de un tono de excitación que no pasó desapercibida por el pelirrojo.— Pero si me provocas de esta manera no creo… no creo que pueda detenerme.

Mycroft podía sentir el miembro duro de Gregory chocar contra su muslo, y deseaba sentir más de eso. Aun no podía creer que sólo unos minutos atrás se hubiera paralizado del miedo al pensar en cosas como esas. Se armó de todo el valor que como un Holmes poseía y desechó aquella vergüenza que lo hacía querer retractarse de sus acciones. Tomó delicadamente un de las manos de Gregory ésa que se había colado por debajo de su camisa escolar y la llevó hacia su propia erección que crecía con cada caricia que le proporcionaban a su cuerpo. El semblante de Gregory pasó de la sorpresa a la vergüenza con un sonrojo en sus mejillas que lo delataban. Esto era tan nuevo para ambos.

—Tócame…— susurró Mycroft y ese simple susurro invadió la habitación. A Gregory no le hacía falta que se lo repitieran. Sonidos de gemidos, quejidos, acompañados del susurro de la ropa al ser desechada a un lugar insignificante de la habitación la impregnaban. Las palabras de amor y los nombres entrecortados de ambos morían entre aquellos besos que compartían y disfrutaban. Todo era incluso mejor de lo que un día hubieran imaginado.

Mycroft bajaba las escaleras hacia la cocina le apetecía un pedazo de pastel después de la ducha. Portaba ropa más cómoda y había tenido la necesidad de lavar su uniforme y el de Gregory después de que terminara manchado de sustancias que ni siquiera se atrevía a mencionar. Justo cuando llegó al rellano del la escalera se sorprendió de encontrar a su hermano pequeño. Sherlock, de tan sólo diez años, estaba cómodamente sentado en una de las sillas de la barra de la cocina comiendo un pedazo de su pastel.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó con un deje de temor en su voz.

—Buenas tardes a ti también hermano.

—¡Sherlock, no te salgas por la tangente! ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que…

—He estado aquí todo el día. – soltó Sherlock esperando la reacción de su hermano.

—¿Todo el día?— el miedo empezó a crecer en el pecho de Mycroft. Es que acaso su hermano los había escuchado, los había visto…

—¡Sí, todo el día! Estaba plácidamente dormido cuando unos sonidos extraños me despertaron.

—¿Extraños?— Mycroft podía sentir el sonrojo que invadía todo su rostro. A veces detestaba que su piel fuera tan blanca y lo delatara fácilmente.

—Sabes que pareces un idiota repitiendo todo lo que digo.— Su hermano estaba en completo estado de shock. Sherlock bajó de la silla dejando el pastel a medio comer y se dirigió a él. — Sí Mycroft, los escuché teniendo sexo y te puedo asegurar que hasta los vecinos también. Eran tan escandalosos que me sorprendería que nadie los hubiera escuchado.

— ¡Sherlock, yo… no debes! – las palabras salían atropellas y sin coherencia de la boca del pelirrojo. Para su suerte en ese momento, Gregory venía bajando las escaleras sólo con un pantalón de pijama y dejaba su torso al descubierto, otorgando una grandiosa vista. Miró con cierto desconcierto a Sherlock.

—Hola Sherlock.

— Hola Graham.

— ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que es Greg?

— ¿Y yo cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me interesa? Pero bueno, tengo cosas mucho más importantes que hacer que seguir escuchando cómo copulan entre ustedes.

Ambos chicos se sonrojaron por las palabras del menor.

—Sherlock, no debes decirle a nadie. — dijo al fin Mycroft. Su hermano pequeño le había dirigido una mirada que lo hizo estremecer de preocupación.

—No lo haré, pero me cobraré este favor muy caro, Mycroft. Nos vemos, Gavin.

Gregory desistió de corregir al pequeño niño insolente y tomó la mano de su pareja entrelazándola con la suya.

— ¿Crees que diga algo?

—Lo dudo pero esto me costará muy caro. — Mycroft se dejó abrazar dulcemente por su novio.

—Bueno tienes que ver las cosas por el lado bueno.

—Ah sí, y ¿cuál es ese…?

—Volvemos a tener la casa para nosotros solos. — Gregory le dedicó una sonrisa pícara que no pudo evitar devolver.

— ¡Todavía los puedo escuchar!

Se soltaron al instante al escuchar el grito de Sherlock y soltaron una sonora carcajada. Definitivamente Mycroft revisaría minuciosamente cada habitación antes de dejarse llevar por el encanto de Gregory.


End file.
